


What dreams are made of

by feentanz



Series: One Shots [17]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, but its cute, idk what this is tbh, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feentanz/pseuds/feentanz
Summary: But she was positively glowing, looking perhaps even more beautiful than usual in her blue wedding gown, with rhinestones embroidered into the fabric all over. Even the small crown Genya had woven into her hair matched perfectly, since Nikolai had chosen silver for his queen, to accompany his own golden crown. He had wanted Zoya to be his matching piece, his equal.





	What dreams are made of

“Nikolai…” Zoya was muttering, even with her eyes closed managing to give him a perfectly annoyed expression. “You know I hate surprises.” 

He chuckled, taking her hand and leading her further towards the balcony. Music was still softly playing from the other rooms, but he had wanted to spent a moment alone with his new Queen. Or, as alone as they could get with Genya, David, Tamar and Tolya all there and following. “I promise that you will love this one.” 

Zoya snorted, but kept on following. Apparently her curiosity was bigger than her annoyance right now. They stopped outside on the palace’s balcony, the cool night air a welcome change to the crowded palace. “Can I open my eyes?” Zoya demanded, pulling her hand away and instead crossing her arms. 

“No”, Nikolai replied, smirking at the palace guard who was carrying his present in just now. He opened the little cage and pulled out the grey cat he had gotten just this morning, after a lengthy decision of more than a week. But now he had found the perfect gift for his wife. 

“Nikolai”, Zoya said again, sounding like she was on the verge of murdering him. “Can I open my eyes?” 

Nikolai was stroking the soft fur of the cat in his arms, dragging the moment out just a little longer. Genya had told him it was a terrible plan to put any kind of animal into Zoya’s care, but he knew how much she loved cats. How she sometimes wandered out into the palace grounds at night, feeding leftovers to the city’s stray cats. Zoya just didn’t want anyone else to know, so if Nikolai would tell that secret to anyone, the person would probably end up dead. “Open your eyes”, he said eventually, the cat beginning to struggle in his arms. He had a feeling she didn’t like him all that much. 

Zoya’s lids fluttered open slowly, as if she was scared what she might get presented. When her eyes took in the small grey cat, her eyes lit up. “No you didn’t”, she muttered, already reaching for the animal and stroking its fur. Even Genya looked surprised when Zoya pressed the animal to her chest, the cat suddenly purring, watching Zoya with her huge blue eyes. At least she seemed to be liking her, and Zoya was absolutely beaming with excitement, as she gave Nikolai a smile. “Thank you”, she said quietly, completely genuine. 

“I thought it was more special than jewelry”, he replied, watching the cat nuzzle her head against Zoya’s neck. “Although I’m beginning to think she might steal some of my attention.” 

Zoya smirked, getting onto her tiptoes to press a light kiss to his lips. “Get used to it, your Highness”, she whispered, returning her attention to the cat. 

But Nikolai wasn’t done just yet. “I have something else for you.” 

Zoya looked up in surprise, her eyes unreadable for just a second. But then she turned to Genya, handing her the cat. “You think you can top this?” she wanted to know, raising a brow as the cat struggled in Genya’s arms, so much that she had to be sat down on the floor. 

“Almost as unpleasant as you, apparently”, Genya muttered, brushing the cat hairs away from her dress. 

The cat was striding around Zoya’s legs now, nuzzling her head against the silk of her gown. 

Nikolai handed Zoya a small box. This present, he had been working on even longer. It was his own invention, perfected nearly two months ago. He had only been waiting for the perfect moment to give it to her. 

Zoya gave him another look before opening the box, taking out the silver bracelet which was inside. “So now you’re going for jewelry?” she asked with an amused smile, letting it slide onto her wrist. 

“Not quite”, Nikolai replied, taking her hand and turning her around. She leaned against him, expectantly. “Aim for the railing.” 

She hesitated a split second, but then apparently decided to simply trust him, because she did. When she raised her arm, a silver whip lashed out, cutting through the air so quickly Zoya retreated a few steps. 

“That’s impressive”, Tamar commented. 

Zoya turned around, her fingers brushing over the bracelet. “Jewelry which can kill you, I like it”, she remarked, looking down at her wrist. 

“It cuts through anything”, Nikolai replied, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. “Even Grisha steel.” Even khergud bones __ .   
  
Zoya gave him a hesitant look, for a second truly looking like she was out of words. “Thank you”, she said eventually.  __ Not just for this,  her eyes were saying. “I love you”, she added, so quiet he barely made out the words. It was a habit between them, like they hadn’t quite comprehended that it was no longer a secret. 

Nikolai placed a kiss on top of her head. “Beautiful but deadly”, he whispered, lips brushing against the shell of her ear. “Just like you.” 

Zoya huffed, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair. “Better be careful then.” She kissed him again, her lips opening under his, her nails brushing along his neckline. 

They only broke apart when Tamar cleared her throat, giving the two of them an only mildly annoyed look. “Contain your excitement for the wedding night, please”, she said, flashing a grin. “We should get back to your party.”   
  
That was a good point, actually. Nikolai hesitantly let go of Zoya, who was picking her cat back up. “I’ll get her something to eat”, she muttered, turning to Genya. “And us something to drink.” 

Genya was nodding enthusiastically, but regarded the animal with careful distance. 

Nikolai watched Zoya smile, then follow Genya and Tamar towards the palace. He was glad to see her happy, especially after she had told him the story of the chapel of Pachina one night, and he had feared the day might wake unwanted memories for her. But she was positively glowing, looking perhaps even more beautiful than usual in her blue wedding gown, with rhinestones embroidered into the fabric all over. Even the small crown Genya had woven into her hair matched perfectly, since Nikolai had chosen silver for his queen, to accompany his own golden crown. He had wanted Zoya to be his matching piece, his equal. 

“Are you coming?” she interrupted his staring, reaching for his hand and pulling him back towards the palace. “We can’t disappear from our own party.” The cat was still cozying up in her arms, her bright blue eyes watching Nikolai attentively as Zoya was stroking her fur. 

Nikolai nodded, walking towards his new queen with quick strives. The smile didn’t leave his lips for the rest of the evening. 


End file.
